


Pineapple

by SharkLanceStan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Area 51 store, Drabble, Gen, Humour, I will write better fics eventually, Keith hates Pineapple Pizza, Lance LOVES IT, M/M, Pineapples, Pizza, Short Lame & Stupid, Space Mall, Very mild Klance, Vrepit Sal - Freeform, first fic be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkLanceStan/pseuds/SharkLanceStan
Summary: Keith hates Pineapple Pizza. Lance loves it. Chaos ensues.





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and lame first fic upload. I swear I will write better ones eventually. This was just a stupid idea that popped into my head and would NOT go away until I had written it. Pineapple Pizza is gross for the record (sorry for the fans!) Contains hints of Klance but nothing too obvious.

Keith couldn't believe it. In all the time he'd been a paladin of Voltron, subject to the horrors of war, knowing the full lengths of depravity that the evil Galran empire could stoop to, he had never before witnessed anything so gut-turningly horrific until this moment... 

 

It had begun after a trip to the space mall. Some months had passed since their last visit and a couple of new businesses had sprung up, as well as a few older ones changing just a little. One had been the eaterie Vrepit Sal's branching out into the latest trend 'Earth food'. The Earth-themed store Area 51 had been growing in popularity in recent months since an intergalactic celebrity had been seen shopping in there, and from that incident the 'Earth Craze' had exploded, which had prompted the Galran chef to up his game also, and try to provide some earth dishes to his demanding customers. One of which had been strange circular bread products known as 'Pizza'. Naturally this had lured Lance in like a moth to a flame, being as one of the things he missed most about his home was visiting the local pizza shack and eating garlic knots. Sal hadn't quite gotten so far as including those on the menu, to Lance's eternal depression, but he did have other options that were tempting enough to give a try.

 

Keith had been woefully unprepared to deal with the chaos that followed. Lance had been responsible for the ordering and since he was a self-proclaimed pizza connoisseur, and had Hunk a gourmet chef at his side, Keith had presumed that they could be trusted with the task. How wrong he had been. When the sizzling tomato-topped flat-bread arrived, smelling delicious and steaming appetizingly, Keith had almost not noticed the offensive additions until his fingers had almost closed around a slice and then he recoiled with a look of pure horror etched on his face. Staring insolently back up at him were little yellow triangles, that had absolutely no place on this savoury creation. Pineapple. His old nemesis. They meet again!

 

Violet eyes whirled on Lance as if expecting some sort of joke, but nothing seemed to be amiss on the Cuban boy's face as he happily tucked into the slice, even Hunk was chowing down without hesitation. Lance did pause however to quirk a brow at Keith's frozen stiff posture and weird expression "What's up man? If you don't grab a piece fast it's gonna go cold. That or Hunk will inhale it" he paused to elbow the bigger Samoan boy "Slow down man, I don't have enough GAC for another one". Keith made a choking noise and ground out "But.... it has.... pineapple on it" as if the pizza actually had human body parts instead of that hated fruit. "And?" Lance chewed on his slice, pulling strings of cheese from his lips and savouring the taste, one of the pineapple pieces slipped and bounced across the table landing a few centimetres from Keith's hand who recoiled from it as though it were a venomous spider. Lance rolled his eyes "Don't tell me you're a hater, man? I thought after all this time eating food goo, you'd welcome something as lush as this!" he reached across for the pineapple piece, snagging it and lifting it to his lips, placing it on his tongue almost seductively with a direct challenging stare at Keith as he sucked it into his mouth and swallowed. Keith shuddered full body and turned his eyes away "You're disgusting...." he choked weakly, any and all attraction he might have felt for the blue paladin effectively killed. Lance was gorgeous, tan and had ridiculous supermodel legs. But all Keith would be able to picture now would be him eating that fruit. Needless to say he didn't touch the pizza and let the other two demolish it. He felt sick to his stomach the entire journey back and he was almost certain that his nightmares tonight would probably involve that yellow demon fruit. 

 

Pineapple. Why did it have to be pineapple? Why couldn't Lance like something normal?


End file.
